This invention relates to nanometer-scale electromechanical systems (NEMs). In particular, the present invention relates to NEMs that may be used in various applications, such as, for example, motors, generators, pumps, fans, compressors, propulsion systems, transmitters, receivers, heat engines, heat pumps, magnetic field sensors, magnetic field generators, transistors, memory cells, inertial energy storage devices, and acoustic energy converters.
Nanometer-scale beams, such as carbon nanotubes and nanowires, can now be grown and assembled into a wide-variety of configurations. It is therefore desirable to fabricate nanometer-scale, as well as micrometer-scale, electromechanical structures that are operable to achieve a variety of useful functions.